


65. Sam gets grilled again

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [65]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	65. Sam gets grilled again

_**First Mum, then Ryan Kwanten: Sam Worthington gets grilled again**_  
[immediately follows this [interrogation with Sofia Kwanten](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/8685.html)]

They've been cruising over the Pacific for a whole hour before Ryan finally can't contain himself anymore. Privately, he's impressed he made it this long. "All right, spill," he says softly, eyeing Sam over his cup of soda. "How bad was it?"

"It wasn't that bad," Sam says, linking their fingers between the seats. "But I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm totally wrong for you."

"Not _totally_ wrong," Ryan demurs, smiling at the secret touch. "She likes you a lot. But she did warn me I might be blinded by sex." He chuckles, still amazed that his mum had come right out and told him such a thing. "I told her if that's true, then it's okay with me, and she accused me of not taking this seriously enough."

Sam smiles. "She'd rather see you settled down, with kids, husband, picket fence. She's convinced that's what you need. And like right now."

"Yeah," Ryan sighs, shaking his head. "She had all three of us before she was thirty, so I guess she's worried I'm getting old." He strokes his thumb over the back of Sam's hand. "Thanks for taking it so gracefully. I mean, she didn't come to me crying about you, so I'm assuming you were graceful."

"I think so," Sam says. "I told her it was something she needed to let us work out between ourselves."

"And she accepted it?" Ryan raises his eyebrows, surprised. "You must have done a good job of it, then. Good on ya." He rests his back on his seat, and wonders just how long his mum will be able to leave them alone.

Sam laughs. "I didn't say that." He blows out a breath. "She said she intended to but then she said she didn't want you to waste your time on a relationship with no future, or use yourself up with someone who won't give back."

"She said... _what?_ " Ryan's amusement dissolves in a moment. He stares at Sam. "Now that's just playing dirty."

Sam shrugs a little. "She's concerned about you," he says, not mentioning how the whole conversation just fed into his fears about failing Ryan. All his doubts about whether he's being fair and if Ryan wouldn't be better off with someone else. Someone more stable, who wants kids now.

"She shouldn't be. I'm blissfully in love," Ryan murmurs, thinking he and his mum are going to have a very serious discussion when he gets back to L.A. "And, you know," he snickers, "blinded by sex."

Laughing, Sam shakes his head. "Just as long as you're sure you're happy," he says softly, his smile fading after a moment as he rubs his thumb over Ryan's fingers.

Ryan watches that smile disappear. "I'm completely sure," he answers, eyes on his lover. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's getting everything I want," Sam says, frowning a little. "The one who's not giving back."

Now Ryan just stares. "I can't believe you just said that," he finally says, stunned and gut-sick. "Sam, you give me everything I need. And I don't want to hear her words coming out of your mouth."

 _Fuck._ "I'm sorry," Sam murmurs, more than slightly ashamed. "I guess what she said just fed into my own fears, and I know they're not realistic but..." he shrugs again. "I'm sorry."

Ryan rubs his free hand against his thigh, feeling trapped. Frustrated. He needs to kiss Sam now, _needs_ to make it all better. And he can't. But beneath the blanket, he squeezes his lover's hand tight.

Sam squeezes back. "I can't wait to be home," he whispers.

"Yeah." Ryan nods, looking down at his lap. "Promise me you won't go anywhere for a couple days?" He leans in and drops his voice further. "Maybe I can even keep you naked and chain you to my bed."

"Promise," Sam says, crossing his heart with his free hand. "And you might be able to convince me to give you one."

Ryan grins, feeling more at ease now. "I'll work on that."

"You want to start now?" Sam teases, eyes flickering to his lap and back.

Hell, when _doesn't_ Ryan want to start? Twitching the blanket up a little higher, he slips his hand down and slowly starts rubbing Sam's cock through his jeans.

Sam groans softly, biting his lip to keep the sound as muted as possible, his head going back against the headrest.

Reaching up with his other hand, Ryan flicks off the overhead light, plunging them into a dimness lit only by the in-seat televisions which they're both ignoring. He traces Sam's length through denim, curving his fingers along the width. Feeling his lover harden beneath his touch, and thrilling at it. Finally he unbuckles Sam's belt, as quietly as he can.

A gasp spills from Sam's lips as his cock fills, straining against his zipper as Ryan's hands touch his belt. He shifts, spreading his legs a little wider, watching through half-closed eyes for anyone coming their way, paying them too much attention.

Zipper down, and Ryan slips beneath Sam's boxers to touch bare skin. Hot skin, searing his palm as he closes his fist around Sam's cock and begins to stroke.

"Oh, fuck," Sam whispers, a shiver of pleasure trembling through his frame.

Slowly Ryan fists Sam's cock, his eyes slipping shut. He uses the darkness to reduce himself to total sensation, capturing a bead of precome as it wells up on the head of Sam's cock. Drawing his finger up the length to the tight curls at the base.

It feels so good and Sam's earlier stress drains away with each stroke, his body intent on building another kind of tension. He bites his lip hard, trying not to give voice to the groans welling in his chest, his cock throbbing, jerking against Ryan's fingers.

There's something about doing it undercover that just makes it even better. Ryan knows they could get caught at any moment. And he loves that all around them people are simply continuing on with their boring flight, while he's intimately pleasing his lover, feeling Sam hard and full against his palm. He shifts in his seat, growing uncomfortably stiff himself, and tightens his grip on Sam, quickening his caresses.

"Oh, god," Sam murmurs again, unable to keep completely silent. "Close," he whispers, warning Ryan, his whole body starting to go rigid with pleasure.

Ryan nods acknowledgment, struggling to control his breathing. _Fuck_. He rubs his palm over the crown, smearing precome, his strokes slicker now.

Christ. Sam closes his eyes, every muscle in his body tensing hard as his cock jerks in Ryan's hand and starts spurting. Every last ounce of willpower he possesses put into keeping quiet.

Biting hard on his bottom lip, Ryan barely holds in his own whimper. He cups his hand and catches what he can, frustrated by his inability to do more. Touch more. Slowly he draws his hand out from under the blanket, then leans over like he's going to tell Sam a secret. And starts licking his fingers clean.

That is so fucking hot, Sam can barely breathe, his cock twitching hard at the sight. "Tease," he whispers, which really doesn't make any sense given that he's the one who just got a handjob while Ryan's left rigid and aching, but still...

Ryan grins. "Waste not," he whispers back. His own cock is throbbing inside his jeans, and he resigns himself to a long uncomfortable wait. Only fourteen more hours left in the flight.  



End file.
